


Hurry Up Kuro-chin!

by mikleoswife



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Plug, Anal Sex, Breeding, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, M/M, Size Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:07:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25833979
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mikleoswife/pseuds/mikleoswife
Summary: Nazuna and Kuro have a breeding kink, that's it, that's all I got man.
Relationships: Kiryuu Kurou/Nito Nazuna
Comments: 3
Kudos: 41





	Hurry Up Kuro-chin!

Nazuna found himself in bed with nothing on except a pair of fluffy, white bunny ears on his head and his boyfriend’s eyes dragging over his exposed body, it was intense and he felt on full display, which only turned him on further. He shifted on their bed so he could prop himself up on his forearms and spread his legs wide to further entice his far too reserved boyfriend who was still staring him down, though he could tell his resolve was cracking. “Kuro-chin, come on~!”

“The more you complain the less I’m gonna do, chill,” Kuro hums and moves to get on their bed, resting on his shins as he grabs Nazuna’s ankles to pull him down the bed which makes him gasp. “Flip over,” he orders to which his needy, little boyfriend obeys and gets on all-fours, revealing the adorable, bunny tail buttplug he had to match the ears on his head. He looked so delicious and so  _ ready  _ for him that it made Kuro’s cock ache just thinking about how good it would be to fill him up, to claim him, to fuck him until he couldn’t take anymore. 

“Kuro-chin please~! I’m aching for you please!” Nazuna cries as his thighs quiver from overwhelming desperation. He’s had this plug in most of the day, they both had the day off so of course that gave them plenty of time to rile him up, which lead to him being so achingly desperate that his body was burning and he wasn’t even thinking straight anymore. Kuro really loved when he was in such a state. 

“You really wanna be fucked huh?” Kuro asks as he reaches his hands out to grip his waist, giving it a squeeze before running his hands slowly over the slope of his boyfriend’s ass where he gives a hard spank to one side that leaves Nazuna sobbing. “You’re just dying to be filled up by me aren’t you?” he teases as he spanks the other cheek then rubs them both to soothe his red skin. “You’re such a good rabbit,” he hums, followed by another spank, “you just wanna be bred so badly hmm?”

“Yes! Yes please! Fuck me, mate me, please!” Nazuna cries out as he grips the bed sheets tight. He didn’t really even know what he was saying anymore, all he knew was his body's desires and how overstimulated it felt, he was so desperate for stimulation of any kind that he wanted to just sob. 

“Since you’re so good for me baby, I will,” Kuro grins and gives one final spank then scoots closer to his boyfriend who was barely able to keep himself up anymore, his front half slouched down and his ass in the air. He leans down to kiss along Nazuna’s reddened skin then grips the plug, “I’m just gonna pull this out,” he warns him as he slowly starts pulling it and it comes out with an obscene pop that makes Nazuna choke. The size of it was definitely enough to have him prepped properly so all Kuro has to grab is lube from the bedside table and once he has it he applies a liberal amount to his cock then teases the head along his boyfriends stretched hole. “Are you going to be a good boy and accept all of my cum?” he asks him as he continues to tease along his rim just to push his limits a little further.

“Yes! I want it, need it, fill me please~!” Nazuna whines and all of his thoughts are cut off as Kuro slams his hips, thrusting his cock into him in one hard movement that jolts his entire body forward with the force and leaves him screaming. “Kuro-chin!” he moans as his body convulses around his boyfriend’s cock as it tries to adjust to his size. Kuro doesn’t give him time though and sets a ruthless pace of pounding into him, gripping his hips tight to keep him in place so he can go deeper. 

“Spread your legs further,” Kuro commands and Nazuna does, he lowers his hips down to spread himself wider, the stretch burns but it also feels so euphoric being able to please his boyfriend like this. Not to mention he was in absolute bliss being pounded into like this. “Are you close baby?” he asks him since his body was beginning to really tighten around his cock, the feeling sending himself closer to the edge but he needed to draw this out for both of their pleasure.

“Y-Yes, so close.” Nazuna groans as he holds onto the sheets below for dear life. “Unghh Kuro- fill me up, I wanna feel you,” he mumbles through his foggy thoughts, the only thing he can focus on being how desperate he is to cum and how badly he needs to feel his boyfriend cum too. He only lasts another few thrusts before he cums hard, his body exploding with sensation as his cock throbs, covering the sheets below in white and his eyes burn with tears. His moans last for a good couple of minutes as his body calms down but with how Kuro was still fucking into him he couldn’t relax yet. “So good, so good, come on baby, breed me,” he encourages his boyfriend as he rocks his hips back as best he could. “Fill me up, fuck me so good Kuro~”

"You came so fast," Kuro grunts as he continues his aggressive pace, "you're such a slut Nito." He loved when he could make his rabbit orgasm in minutes, he took pride in that he could make him feel so good but it was also a huge win for him, when Nazuna's body tightens up like that it's just incredible. 

"C-Can't help it, you feel too good," Nazuna chokes out as he pushes himself back against his boyfriend's cock harder, trying desperately to make him cum already, he needed it more than anything. His mind was so cloudy with pleasure and overstimulation he could hardly stand it. "Please, please~" he whines as he squeezes his eyes shut tight. 

"I'm close-" Kuro assures him as he shifts their position as he sits back a bit and pulls Nazuna's hips up and onto his thighs so he could pound into him easier. Just seeing how pliant and blissed out his boyfriend was brought him closer to his own climax, he loved seeing him thoroughly fucked even if they weren't close to done yet. "Fuck Nito," he groans as he finally feels his orgasm his like a punch to his gut, his body exploding with sensation as he continues his sloppy pace of thrusting into Nazuna's hole to ride out this high, and to fill him up with as much as he possibly could. 

"K-Kuro-chin~" Nazuna whines as he collapses down onto their bed more, "mmm I feel it, it feels so warm," he moans further as Kuro's hips finally slow down but he keeps himself buried deep inside his boyfriend. 

"Good, you're mine," he growls as he looks around for the bunny tail butt plug they had before. Once he finds it he slowly pulls his cock out and quickly replaces it with the plug to keep his cum in place, the sight of his boyfriend's ass looking so wrecked making him grin in satisfaction. He gently grips Nazuna's waist so he could help him lay on his back then joins him on his side, which gives Nazuna the opportunity to curl up against his chest to catch his breath. "Are you okay?" 

"Mhmm! I feel so good," Nazuna hums and looks up at Kuro who looked so gorgeous, his hair messy and down on his face, his eyes so sharp and stunning, the sight was incredible. "Do I get more soon?" he asks with a grin that makes Kuro roll his eyes. 

"Yeah, if you chill out a minute," he grins as he runs his fingers along Nazuna's cheek then kisses his lips, keeping it soft as they both attempt to catch their breaths. "You know I love filling you up," he whispers against his lips which makes his boyfriend moan, such a promise had them both excited and it was really almost alarming how quickly Kuro's cock begins to twitch back to hardness. 

"Mmmm, you spoil me," Nazuna breathes against his lips and wraps his arms around his boyfriend's neck as he rolls onto his back, pulling Kuro with him. He continues to kiss him with lazy desperation, he wanted more but he knew he would get it so he took his time, Kuro felt so good even with just kissing him anyways. He takes the opportunity to suck Kuro's tongue into his mouth, running his own along it then sucks hard, followed with a soft bite which makes Kuro moan into his mouth. The sound and his taste had Nazuna hard again already, so ready for more, and the more he kissed him the more he needed, which Kuro would definitely agree was the same for himself. 

"I think I spoil you too much," Kuro hums with a bite to Nazuna's lip as he pulls away, "you're lucky you're so cute." He moves to sit up and grips Nazuna's thighs, pushing them right up to his chest so he could view the plug that was still in place and the sight of it made his heart beat pick up in excitement. So he quickly grabs the tossed aside lube again, slicking up his length then reaches down to gently pull the plug out, the both of them moaning when it pops out from how obscene it sounded. But Kuro hastily slides his cock into Nazuna's hole to keep him filled up then stays still as he readjusts his position, taking his spot back on top of his boyfriend and gripping his hands above his head.

"Ngghh Kuro-chin~" Nazuna whines and squeezes Kuro's hands tight as his body adjusts to his boyfriend's length, though the plug did a sufficient job in keeping him stretched, it wasn't enough with how sensitive his hole was now. "I love you so much," he moans as he pries his eyes open to look up at Kuro who looked far too erotic, the sight of him with his piercing eyes so close making his cheeks heat up even more. 

"I love you too," Kuro smiles and kisses Nazuna's lips gently since he was so precious to him, even in this frenzied and hot moment he still saw him as his tiny, adorable rabbit, though he would  _ never  _ say so. "You getting impatient yet?" he teases against his lips since he still wasn't moving, he was just revelling in the tight warmth that was Nazuna's body around his cock and it was truly heaven. 

"Yeah, come on baby please!" Nazuna huffs and tries to move his hips to make something, anything happen, and all it does is result in a husky laugh from the redhead above him. "Kurwo-chin! Come on~ don't twease me!" 

"Alright, alright, calm down rabbit," he smirks and slowly draws his hips back only an inch then grinds himself back in, then again, starting a slow rhythm that has Nazuna letting out soft pants and squeezing his hands tighter. "Do you have enough patience to take this slow?" he asks against his ear then nibbles his lobe, giving a lick then trails his lips down his neck. 

"Mmmm, mhmm~" Nazuna hums, his mind in a pleasure filled haze now from all of the attention he was receiving. "You feel so good," he moans as he lets Kuro do as he pleased, it felt incredible to be used for his pleasure, to just be so close to him like this. It was so special and intimate and only between them and he loved it. 

Kuro was living for seeing Nazuna like this, he loved when he was finally spent enough for them to be able to go slower and it also made Nazuna more honest, it was just perfect. Nazuna was perfect. "You feel so good too," he says with a bite to his neck then kisses him more, sucking his skin a bit as he did and picking up his pace slightly. His thrusts hitting harder and deeper but staying slower so he could really feel him, feel how hot his body was and how he sucked him in every time he pulled out, Nazuna's body was made for him and the longer he made this last the harder he could cum which is exactly what he needed. 

"Kuro-chin, are you gonna fill me up?" Nazuna asks between gasps and his thighs tremble, his body twitching, and he squeezes his legs tight around Kuro's waist to calm it. "I wanna feel you so deep~" he moans as he tries to pull his hands out of Kuro's grip but to no avail. 

"You will," Kuro grunts as he thrusts harder, the sound of his hips slapping into Nazuna's the loudest sound in the room. "You're all mine Nazuna," he breathes against his neck before pulling away to face him, to see how his boyfriend was falling apart under him with tears in his eyes and his hair messily sticking to his forehead, he just has to kiss him so he does as best he could with his hard thrusts. 

"All yours-" Nazuna chokes out with a sob as he finally rips his hands away from Kuro's to wrap them around his back to pull him closer as he feels his body getting closer with every smack of their hips. "Mmmnghhh so close, so close~" he moans loud as he digs his nails into Kuro's back with no restraint. 

"Good, cum with me," Kuro gasps as he adjusts enough to have more leverage to fuck into his boyfriend harder, the desperation to cum growing stronger as Nazuna's body tightens around his cock, he was starting to lose his patience and strength the longer this lasted.

Nazuna starts to mindlessly grind his hips against Kuro's as his moans heightened and his body tightened, every bit of him starting to burn as he removes one of his hands from Kuro's back to grasp his own erection and stroke it fast, just needing to cum as badly as his lover did. "G-Gonna-" he starts and is cut off with a sharp sob when he squeezes the head of his cock just right to make himself explode, his body wracked with pleasure as he cums hard into his hand and around Kuro's cock too, his eyes shut tight as his tears fall with relief and euphoria. 

Kuro cums just as he said he would with his boyfriend the minute his body squeezes him tight, cumming hard and as deep as he could into his hole to fill him up as he desired, the feeling of his orgasm and knowing how thoroughly he satisfied Nazuna making him feel incredible. "Fuck Nazu-" he groans as he buries his face into Nazuna's shoulder as his movements halt to a stop but keeping himself fully sheathed. 

"God I love you, I love you Kuro," Nazuna sobs as he wraps his arms tight around Kuro's back, his entire being overwhelmed with emotions and overstimulation.

"I love you too," Kuro returns as he kisses all along Nazuna's neck to calm him down, he knew how overwhelmed his rabbit could get after such intense sex and he was always here and willing to soothe him. "Are you okay? Do you need me to pull out?" he asks softly as he moves back enough to see Nazuna's face. 

"N-No, stay, just a second," Nazuna forces himself to breathe out as his body shakes with aftershocks of his pleasure, he was starting to be able to think clearer, his body slowly relaxing into their bed too. "I feel you so deep," he whispers as he brings a hand down to his belly, just knowing he's filled with his boyfriend makes him feel so warm and makes Kuro smile too. 

"Good," he says quietly with a gentle kiss to Nazuna's lips. These moments of bliss and softness after fucking for hours was everything he needed, he lived for satisfying his boyfriend and for providing him with such euphoria, so he stays inside of him for a long while since he wasn't in a rush to end this moment. After a while of kisses and Nazuna's giddy giggles, he does convince Nazuna that he needed to get them cleaned up despite his pouts and when he's done with that he's very happy to be in bed and doing nothing, every bit of him ached and not moving was what he needed. 

"Kuro-chin?" Nazuna asks softly from where he was snuggled up to his side with their blankets tight around him. "Thank you." 

"You never have to thank me rabbit," Kuro hums and kisses the top of his head, a smile delicately curving his lips. Nazuna was beyond adorable when he was like this and he was so happy to have him close and safe in his arms for the rest of the night. 

  
  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I love these two, they need more love.
> 
> Find me on twitter! @mrs_meebo


End file.
